Night of Sin
by BluStrawberri
Summary: On their last day, Chrono and Rosette finally unite as one. CxR, Lemon.


It's about time, they think, for this to happen. It's dark and quiet outside, and they really can't hear anything other than the soft whisper of the trees and the murmurs of words long forgotten. They don't really need words, as the words would only lead to arguments, and that isn't really the point of all this, is it? _Ahhh_, they say. _Ooh,_ they say. The language of the night. Clothes lay abandoned on the floor, the only witness to their sin, as they are sure He has turned away some time ago.

Rosette shivers as Chrono's hand moves from her jawline to her neck to her chest, tracing a forgotten line of new hopes. His hands move to her supple breasts, cupping them ever so slightly as he passes them. She shudders, giving a delectable sigh as he reaches to kiss her, an easy task for his adult form. They both know this is so, so wrong, but also so, so right (and fitting, they suppose) for their last night on Earth.

Chrono pushes his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet essence as he trails his hand downward to her uncharted territory. She gives a quick gasp, muffled by his mouth, and he swallows it, relishing the pleasure he is giving her. One, two, three fingers go in and he is patient, stealing away her gasps in his mouth, as if any sound could break this fragile moment. She breaks away, however, as her first and most precious orgasm spreads through her belly, making her moan in delight at the experience. Chrono wonders why they haven't done this sooner, as the look of pure ecstasy on her face makes this Sin so much more worth it. Chrono sighs, beginning to think that this is all that they should do. It's better this way, he thinks.

When the waves recede, Rosette feels him moving away and gives him her biggest glare yet. _Oh no you don't,_ she seems to say, as she pushes him forcefully onto his back and sits on top of him. However, she is new to this, and it comes out as rather clumsy in her desperate wanting of him inside her. Chrono sighs again, whispering a small prayer to Him to forgive Rosette, and poises himself over her entrance. He goes in a bit, and Rosette winces slightly. He feels a wave of guilt, but at her reassuring look, it all goes away. Even slower this time, he slowly pushes into her virgin entrance, inch by inch. It doesn't satisfy him enough, but he thinks that this is the price he has to pay for loving a nun.

Rosette is still grimacing, but lets herself get adjusted to this new part of him that she has never even dreamed of. At her nod, he starts to go a bit faster, letting his instincts take over. Rosette's pain turns into mind-numbing pleasure as he goes faster, faster still. Her mouth opens and closes, her moans filling the room as wave after wave of pleasure strikes her in the most new and exciting ways.

Chrono cannot believe how good this feels, being inside of his new lover. It all feels so surreal, like a dream that he has had many times but not fulfilled. He knows that Rosette is only thinking of this now, and feels slightly ashamed of his own wants. But all that goes away as he thrusts harder and harder, wanting to explore every inch of her on their first and last time together. Pressure builds inside of him, and every inch of him is screaming for release. He starts to worry less about Rosette and more about fulfilling his primal urges.

Rosette feels him moving quicker, harder, and it in turn makes her feel wonderful. The warm feeling is building in the bottom of her belly again, and she grinds on him more desperately. Their thrusts get a bit sloppier, a bit more needy, as they both cling to each other, desperate for release. And it finally comes, as Chrono spills his seed into her awaiting belly, and she clings to him as her second and probably final orgasm washes through her.

She sits on him still afterwards, wanting to remember this feeling of him inside of her. Chrono doesn't mind, as he is doing the exact same thing, running his fingers over her face and soft, silky hair. They know it will all be over soon, but that doesn't stop them from having one last kiss, one last greedy move that they are sure is going to get them in trouble with Him. They still don't care, really. And as their world starts to get darker and heavier, they breathe a sigh of relief, and curl up next to each other as their worlds fade away.


End file.
